


The Fall of London

by SlashWriter2015



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, End of the World, Established Relationship, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Infection, London, M/M, Mentions of Karen and Scott, No Dinosaurs!, Owen Supports Zach, Sickness, Suspense, Virus, We Miss Blue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 08:59:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashWriter2015/pseuds/SlashWriter2015
Summary: When London is inundated by a global pandemic, a man must go to extraordinary lengths to ensure the love of his life survives





	1. Virus Origins and Analysis

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! I haven’t posted in awhile, but I’m back! This is a new series I’m working on. Several fandoms will be included. This series will span several global cities and their fight against a deadly pandemic. Each city will have their own story, so keep a look out from my page! Alright, so the first chapter is basically going to include a profile of the timeline and the virus I’ve created. You don’t have to read it, you can skip to the second chapter where the story officially starts, however, the profile on the virus will give you a in depth analysis of what’s going on, so I would recommend it for those who wanna know what the virus is all about. Anyways, on with the show!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a in-depth analysis of the virus in this world and the time-line of how things progress around the world. Skip to Chapter Two for the start of the story.

Hell's Fever

Origin: United States of America  
Percentage of Population Lost Globally: 95%  
Percentage of Population Naturally Immune: 5%  
Type of Disease: Biological Weapon (Viral Infection)

Stage One Symptoms

Mild to Severe Coughing  
Rapid Heart Rate  
Increased Blood Pressure

 

Stage One: Infection starts in lungs, irritating the lining of the bronchial tube as well as healthy lung tissue, causing mild to severe coughing. Infected cells will begin to replicate within the host body, entering the blood stream and spreading to further organs. Patient will begin to experience increased blood pressure as well as increased pulse rate as infection spreads to the heart and chest. Once infection spreads to the spinal cord, it will make it's way up into the host's cerebral cortex, much like meningitis. Within twelve to fifteen hours, the infection can be found in mass in every portion of host body.

 

Stage Two Symptoms

Mild to Severe Fever  
Aches and Chills  
Migraine  
Mild to Severe Hallucinations  
Blurred Vision  
Memory Loss  
Broken Skin  
Dilated Pupils  
Bloodshot Eyes

 

Stage Two: As infection continues to replicate throughout the host body, white blood cells will begin to attack the infected cells within the blood stream, albeit unsuccessfully, causing the host to experience a mild to severe fever. As virus further replicates within host brain, the infected individual will begin to experience aches and chills throughout much of their extremities. Further replication within brain tissue will begin to lead to painful migraines, as well as mild hallucinations. Swelling of the occipital lobe will lead to blurred vision. Portions of the hippocampus will begin to deteriorate, leading to memory loss. Within twenty hours of infection, the epidermis will begin to appear cracked and broken. The host's iris will appear dilated, the sclera of the eyes appearing bloodshot.

 

Stage Three Symptoms

Muscle Spasms  
Loss of Basic Humanity  
Violent Outbursts  
Severe Nausea  
Bloody Vomit and Coughing  
Bloody Tears  
Increased Fever  
Severe Rash  
Death

 

Stage Three: As the virus continues to replicate, the host will begin to experience muscle spasms of varying severity. Cognitive function begins to fail as the brain deteriorates further. As swelling of the amygdala and lateral orbitofrontal continue, host will begin to lose all basic emotional response as well as previous memories. It is at this point of infection that the host will begin to experience violent outbursts, attacking any non infected individuals within reach. Within forty-five hours of infection, host will begin to vomit and cough up blood, the virus having damaged cells in both the lungs and digestive tract. With increased damage to the interior of the eye, the host will appear to “cry” blood as infected cells rupture within the orbital gland. A increased fever will begin to drive the host mad, damaging large portions of the brain as well as causing the epidermis to appear red and blotchy. It is noted that over seventy-five percent of infected die at this stage, majority of their organs having failed due to infection and or increased damage from the virus.

Stage Four Symptoms

Loss of all Memory  
Overtly Aggressive and Hostile  
Severe Sensitivity to UV Light and Radiation

Stage Four: At this stage of infection, any and all remaining infected individuals will have lost all memory of their previous life. Stage Four is reached around the seventy-fifth hour since initial infection. They will be overly aggressive with any human they come in contact with. It is noted that infected individuals will not attack other infected, seeming to prey on non-infected individuals instead. It is at this stage of infection that a wild mutation occurs within the host body, causing the host to become overly sensitive to UV radiation, restricting the host to hunting at night or in poorly lit areas. This is the final stage of infection, leaving the infected host more monster than human.

Stage Five Symptoms

Not Available

 

World Time-line

Day One: On route to a military lab in Boston, a convoy carrying samples of a virus, known as Hell's Fever, is destroyed during a massive mountain slide in the Appalachian Mountains, just outside West Virginia. With the metal container having shattered in the crash, the virus is effectively released into the air where it begins to rapidly replicate and spread amongst the wind currents.

Day Two: The President of the United States is briefed on the situation, immediately switching the military and government to Defcon Three. It is agreed amongst a vast Cabinet decision to keep the news of the accident classified. Saraphina Ender is elected President of the North American Branch of the ICCP aboard Harmonia.

Day Five: Scattered reports of violence across Virginia and West Virginia are leaked to non-mainstream media outlets, many brushing the news under the rug as a baseless rumor or hoax.

Day Eight: Hurricane Edna ends up spreading virus particles much faster than anticipated along the Eastern Seaboard. The virus spreads to Washington DC, Boston, New York City and Baltimore.

Day Ten: The President of the United States is briefed on the worsening conditions of the infected areas, deciding to switch the government to Defcon Two. Hell's Fever continues to spread, now overcoming the Mexican and Canadian borders.

Day Fifteen-Eighteen: Several infected individuals end up leaving the United States through various means, unknowingly spreading the virus to parts of Asia, Europe, Africa, South America and Australia. The virus is now global and replicating in the jet streams across the planet.

Day Twenty: More and more stories are now being picked up by large media outlets as confirmed reports of violence sweep the nation. The Surgeon General confirms that a disease of unknown origin is spreading rapidly across the Continental United States, many other countries report the same thing. Many school districts and universities across the country begin to close, fear and panic now widespread.

Day Twenty-Five: With increasing evidence, the United States government realizes that the virus can not be kept a secret any longer. The President calls for a national address, informing the nation and the world of the rapidly spreading disease and it's implications. Global panic begins to set in.

Day Twenty-Six: Several first world countries shut down their borders in the hours following America's revelation. Japan and the United Kingdom are the first to fully seal their nations, not realizing that the virus is airborne. Continued reports of riots and spreading violence rock the American way of life. All across the country, supermarkets become overwhelmed and swamped as people rush to stock up on supplies.

Day Twenty-Seven: The United States, as well as other countries, begin to shut down their airports, harbors and train stations in a effort to stop the increasing spread of Hell's Fever. Large portions of the United States are now dealing with increasing numbers of infected, adding to the panic. Large media outlets broadcast images and videos of the infected across the globe, showcasing the true effects of the deadly virus. By government order, all public buildings across the nation are closed. Hospitals, Fire Depots and Police Stations are becoming overwhelmed with so many calls that the switchboard is shut off, leaving many to fend for themselves.

Day Twenty-Nine: In a attempt to curb the infection rate, the President of the United States calls for the complete quarantine of Chicago, Los Angeles, Miami, Las Vegas, Houston and Boston. The President and members of the Presidential Line of Succession are evacuated to a undisclosed location aboard Air Force One. In a sweeping vote, the ICCP votes to close the landing ports aboard Harmonia, stopping all inbound traffic from Earth in order to keep the orbiting city free of infection.

Day Thirty: With worker attendance plummeting, factories grind to a halt across the planet. With factories closed and all consumerism having come to a halt, the world economy crashes. National monuments such as the Statue of Liberty, the Arch, the Space Needle and several others now stand in eerie silence as public attendance has stopped.

Day Thirty-Two: Large portions of the United States have fallen to the rapidly spreading infection. With no one to man the solar, hydro or geothermal plants across the country, sweeping power outages begin to plague the nation, as well as the world. The Great Panic officially starts worldwide.

Day Thirty-Five: Massive fires now burn in the Continental Divide, having started by various means. With no one to put them out, the fires continue to spread and burn large swaths of the Earth with it. Surviving workers of wildlife reserves, aquariums and zoos begin releasing their animals into the wild to give them a better chance at survival. Orders come down from the United States government to firebomb many of America's large cities in a last ditch effort to stop the infection from spreading. Human civilization collapses all over the world. On board the Harmonia, the ICCP order for the stop of all transmissions from Earth, worrying that a mass panic is imminent amongst the population.

Day Thirty-Eight: All communications from Earth begin to cease, many global communication networks failing completely, sending Earth into a new Dark Age. Civilians on board Harmonia can do nothing but sit and wait as they watch the Earth burn below them, their former planet a shell of it's former self.

Day Sixty: With no communication from Earth for several weeks, the ICCP puts forth a vote. Winning by a landslide, the ICCP votes to quarantine the planet Earth and label it as a dead planet. Several people petition to visit the planet and search for survivors, but the ICCP votes all petitions down, the fear of the virus escaping Earth too great. After thousands of years of advancement and struggle, the cradle of human civilization is officially destroyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to leave a comment and tell me what you think! Leave some love!


	2. Where Do We Go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With no way out of London, Owen must stay strong and ensure Zach and him have a place to stay in the British capital
> 
> (I suck at summaries)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the true beginning of the story! Please enjoy! Leave some love!

"Sir, is there a cure?"

"I'm sorry, but that's classified information,"

"Over here! Sir! How many are infected across the country? What is the President doing to curb the rate of infection!?"

"Again, I'm sorry, but that's classified,"

"Has it spread to any other country?"

"I'm sorry, but at this time we do not know,"

"Does the White House have any information for the citizens of the United States?"

"Go home. . .be with your families. Ask for forgiveness. Hold your loved ones close. I'm. . .sorry, this press conference is over,"

"Sir, wait! We have more questions!"

Moonlight filtered into the terminals of London's Heathrow Airport, casting shadows amongst the faces of the citizens within. Zachary stared at the screen, worry etched into his face. What did this mean? For Owen and him. For everyone around him. For the world. Within moments, everyone around him had their phones out, dialing loved ones. Zachary could feel confusion and fear starting to wrap around his heart, much like a snake coiling around it's victim. Then it was there, a comforting hand pulling him close. That ever calming presence filled his mind. Owen was always his rock, and he always seemed to know right when Zach needed him most.

"Attention everyone! May I please have your attention!"

Turning his attention to a airport official, Zachary watched as several police units walked in, all of them carrying riot gear. Things couldn't be descending this quickly. Could they?

"London Heathrow Airport is officially shut down. It pains me to inform you that due to recent news, Great Britain is. . .shutting her borders," the official announced, her eyes scanning the bewildered crowd as she wrung her hands in front of her chest. Zachary could tell by the look in her eyes that she was just as worried as to what this news meant for everyone.

"What do you mean!? I've got to get to my family in New York!"

"My children are waiting for me!"

"My husband is sick, we need to get home!"

"I've got a business meeting in two days! You can't do this!"

"My little sister is waiting for me at the next airport!"

Zachary looked around as the crowd continued spouting off reasons they needed to get out, many of them scared and anxious. The riots in the States were getting worse, now this?

"I am terribly sorry! You have to believe me, this is for the betterment of everyone. Now, if you need transportation the airport will gladly pay for a taxi. We also have several hotels we can set you up in. Now, please, follow me," the woman said curtly, turning on her heel and waving everyone in her direction. They were slow at first, but people began to file after her. One by one. He wanted to move, he really did, but his mind kept him in place. Digging into his pocket, Zachary hurriedly dialed his mother's phone. Virginia, that's where they said the riots were getting worse. Putting the phone to his ear, he waited with bated breath. No answer. He dialed again. Nothing. He could feel his breathing beginning to hasten, his hands balling into fists as he stared down at the screen of his phone.

"Zachary, breathe," Owen whispered into his ear, holding him close to his side.

"She's not answering. Why isn't she answering Owen!?" He whispered, fear boiling up in his chest.

"She's probably just away from her phone. Or she's busy evacuating to a safe zone. You heard what the man said, now calm down," Owen cooed, Zachary furiously dialing the number once more.

"Sir, follow the woman like she asked," one of the nearby security guards said with a clipped tone. Owen waved him off before wrapping a arm around Zachary's waist and directing him forward. Pocketing his phone, Zachary chopped up his mother's neglect to answer as one of many probable excuses. Owen was probably right, so there was no need to get himself worked up. Wrapping his hand around Owen's arm, Zachary tried his best to smile at the twenty-nine year old brunette.

"Listen, we will get a hotel room and try to call more tomorrow. Does that sound good?" Owen asked, squeezing Zach's hand as they caught up with the group. More and more people were joining the exodus from various terminals.

"Ya, sounds good. I guess we get a few more days in London," Zachary joked, earning a light chuckle from his boyfriend.

"See, now that's one way to look at it!" Owen bellowed excitedly, rubbing Zachary's back as they walked. 

"Maybe we can see Big Ben like you wanted. Get in some more sight seeing," Zachary commented, readjusting the sling of his backpack as they continued walking.

"That's the spirit cutie," Owen remarked, causing Zachary to blush and heave a sigh of relief. He wasn't sure what he would do without the big lug next to him. Maybe there was a silver lining to it all? Either way, he was tired and needed a soft bed to collapse in. The last two weeks in Britain had taken their toll and it was beginning to catch up to him. Just outside the massive window to the hall, he could see dozens of taxi's and loaner cars lining up. Just beyond the tarmac, London glistened against the darkening sky. Several flights were already lining up on the runway, waiting to disembark. He was sure this would just be temporary. Things would return to normal and Owen and him could go back home. Suddenly he was snatched away from his inner thoughts as a elderly man barreled into him, sending him crashing into Owen's side.

"My apologies lad. Damn this flu!" He accosted, Zachary just furrowing his brow in annoyance. The man wiped at his forehead with a rag, his eyes bloodshot and skin pale. Feeling Owen tug on his arm, he continued their exit out of the airport, casting a glance back at the man as he went on.

"People should stay home when their sick!" Owen grumbled loudly, handing Zach a small bottle of hand sanitizer. Grabbing the offered liquid, Zachary rubbed it along his hands and fingers before handing it back and grabbing the straps of his carry on.

"Have you gotten ahold of your sister yet?"

"I've tried calling my son in Florida but he isn't answering!"

"I've got a sick and elderly mother in Omaha. How can they do this!"

Zach couldn't help but hear the various people around him, all of them scared and angry. There it was again. That feeling of anxiety creeping up inside.

"Hey, just remember what we said. A few more days of vacation. Okay? I'm sure your mother is just fine babe, now come on, lets go fetch a cab and get to that hotel," Owen reassured, Zachary nodding his head as he smiled at the man, watching as Owen peered around at everyone else before leaning in closer.

"Maybe we can have a shower when we get there, if ya know what I mean," Owen winked, Zachary full on crimson at this point at he nervously coughed and sputtered out a inane reply.

"Your so cute whenever your flustered," the man remarked, Zachary replying with a punch to the arm and chuckling softly. Taking Owen's hand in his own, they fell into stride with each other as they neared the exit. He was sure everything would be fine, it had to be. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m always happy to hear what you guys think of my work!


	3. No Good News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As conditions continue to deteriorate in London and across the globe, Zach must come to terms with his crippling anxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave some love and tell me whatcha think! Also, this chapter does have a bit of introductory news briefings, to get to the story, just scroll a bit further.

"Riots continue to grow in downtown London as stranded citizens from across the globe demand answers from the British government and their slow response to-"

Click

"Diana, I've just gotten word that several members of the Royal Family have been airlifted to Balmoral Castle-"

Click

"The President of the United States, as well as several cabinet members, have been evacuated from the White House in light of the massive riots sweeping the city and-"

Click

"Reports of infection continue to grow here in London, with the military setting up blockades across the city. Many fear that-"

Click

"As you can see here Henry, several blocks of downtown Los Angeles are burning uncontrolled! Fire crews have yet to show up to put a stop to the growing-"

Click

"Leona, I'm here in Cape Town where the World Cup has just been canceled amidst growing fears as the infection rate continues to climb-"

Click

"Another day of looting here in Tallahassee as supermarkets are deluged by the growing number of panicking civilians across the city and-"

Click

"Infection rates continue to skyrocket here in Beijing as Hell's Fever continues to spread unchecked. The military has been called in by the government and a mandatory curfew has been-"

Click

"As we see from case after case, the infected seem to grow increasingly violent after they pass Stage Three. From this model here, it appears that the virus causes-"

Click

"For our audience just now tuning in, we have just gotten word that the orbiting city of Harmonia has shut its borders amidst a sweeping vote by the ICCP. This is a decision that is sure to spark outrage-"

Click

Throwing the controller to the television aside, Zachary dug into his pocket and pulled out his phone for the hundredth time that morning. It had been four days since the British government had closed the border. In those four days, things had continued to deteriorate. No word from his mother or father. He continued to call every hour on the hour, desperate to get through. Now there were reports of infection in the United Kingdom. Was anywhere safe anymore? Things in the States seemed bleak from the reports pouring in day after day. He wanted to leave the hotel, he needed fresh air. Yet he couldn't bring himself to leave. He felt frozen. As if the walls of his world were closing in on him and he couldn't stop it from happening. Sitting on the bed and pulling his legs to his chest, Zachary felt as his heart fluttered uncontrollably. A mixture of fear and trepidation coursed through his veins. He could feel the panic attack coming on, yet he was powerless to stop it. Without his medicine and no where to fill his prescription, he was left to his own methods of curing his anxiety. The only problem was he had none. He felt his chest tighten as he tried to get his breathing under control. Why wasn't his mother answering? Why wasn't anyone back home answering? He needed answers and there was no one to provide them.

"Hey babe, the hotel was handing out these packages of masks and purified water down in the lobby. I think we need to-" Owen's words caught in his throat as he caught sight of Zach. The twenty-year old was curled up in a ball on the bed, shaking uncontrollably.

"Hey, what's wrong! Zachary, talk to me!" He ushered softly, rushing to his boyfriends side as he clambered into bed and pulled the man close.

"It's not going to get any better is it? This infection, it's only going to get worse," Zachary whispered, Owen adjusting his head into the crook of his neck as he nestled him close.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to watch what's on the television?" Owen inquired, running his fingers through Zach’s mass of brown hair.

"I can't help it. I'm scared Owen," the younger of the two admitted, clutching onto the older man for utter life. Owen was thrown back as he suddenly felt hot tears on his shoulder blade. Zachary was crying.

"Hey, shhh. I got ya. . .it's okay. Just let it out," Owen soothed, Zachary sobbing into the man's sweater as he held him.

"Why isn't she answering Owen? She should've called by now," Zachary whimpered, clenching his eyes closed as another fit of sobs racked his body.

"I. . .I don't know babe, but I'm sure she's just fine. You gotta believe that," Owen said, pressing his lips into the repository of brown hair he was nuzzling. They stayed that way for several minutes, Zachary crying out his anxiety and fear. After a eternity of silence, Owen cocked his head and found the brunette asleep. Taking care to unlatch himself from Zachary's steel like grip, he eventually coaxed a pillow into the twenty-year olds arms as his replacement. Stretching his muscles, Owen walked over to the window of their hotel room. Peeling one of the curtains back, he gazed at London in the distance, the sun starting to set. The view that greeted him made his stomach churn. A plume of acrid smoke was rising from somewhere in the city, no doubt from the rioters. Or worse, the infected. He had to stay strong for Zachary, but deep down, he was just as worried. This sickness was spreading and it was spreading quickly. He'd been in contact with some of his buddies from his time in the IGA, and it didn't look good. Glancing back at the sleeping man in bed, Owen heaved a heavy sigh. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a phone of his own. He peered at it for several seconds before opening the screen and dialing. Several minutes of tense silence passed before the voice on the other end picked up.

"Hey, it's me,"

". . ."

"I uh, got a favor to ask,"

". . ."

"Ya, he's with me,"

". . ."

"Ya, it's all good. Thanks for asking,"

". . ."

"Listen, I need to call in a favor,"

". . ."

"Ya, I know. Man, I just need you to do this for me, please,"

". . ."

"Yes, I realize that. Can't you just disregard what the Captain says for once?"

". . ."

"I know, and I wouldn't be asking unless I was certain,"

". . ."

"Yes, I get it. Listen, I love him man. I can't let anything happen to him. I'm all he has left now,"

". . ."

"I need you to arrange us both a ride out of London. . .before it's too late,"

". . ."

"I'm certain,"

". . ."

"Thank you so much. Just send me the rendezvous coordinates. I can't tell you how much this means to me. Thank you,"

Pocketing his phone once more, Owen closed the curtain to the window and walked back to the waiting bed. Crawling into the mound of covers, he couldn't help but instinctively pull the smaller body of his boyfriend closer to him. He looked so serene during these moments, Owen loved it. It was as if all the worry and fear seemed to melt away from Zachary's face, leaving it looking almost angelic. Nuzzling his nose into brown hair, Owen pressed his lips against the man's forehead before closing his eyes and breathing in his natural scent. He'd do anything to protect Zachary, and he wasn't going to let anything happen to him. Realizing that fatigue was catching up with him as well, Owen closed his eyes and laid back, ready for sleep to claim him. Tomorrow would bring a new day, and with it, more news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Make sure to comment and hit that love button!


	4. Who Have We Become?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As things grow more and more dire in London, Owen must do whatever it takes to ensure Zach stays safe. No matter the cost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Three everyone! Technically four, but the third chapter of the official story! Please leave some love and comment!

"Come back. . .please,"

Zachary's eyes stirred open as he sat up, brows furrowed and body drenched in sweat. The dream, it felt so real. Gazing around the room, it was plain to see that the sun had come and gone in the time he’d spent slumbering. Moonlight shimmered in through the curtains, casting shadows amongst the floor. Turning his attention to the body next to him, Owen was still fast asleep. Laying back down, he smiled to himself as he stared at the sleeping man's face. So serene. So peaceful. Reaching his hand up, he lightly caressed Owen's cheek with the back of his fingers. As if by some instinct, he nuzzled into the touch, the man's lips breaking into a warm smile.

"How did I get so lucky?" Zach whispered softly, reaching his fingers up and running them through a thick mound of brown tousled hair. Despite everything going on, Zachary knew as long as he had Owen he could get through this. Closing his eyes, he focused on the sound of Owen's breathing. It calmed him. Like a child's lullaby, the sound of his boyfriend next to him made his worst fears melt away. The distant sounds of sirens broke his reverie, reminding him of everything going on just outside in the real world. Suddenly a rapid series of knocks sounded at the door, jolting him. Sitting up in bed, he stared at the doorway apprehensively.

"Is anybody there! Please, my wife and I need help!" A voice called out in desperation, Zachary's eyes going wide in response. Throwing the sheets aside, he cautiously tiptoed across the floor until he was pressed against the door. Dressed in nothing but a pair of boxers, he felt a chill run down his body. Given the situation, he wasn’t sure if it was the cold hotel room making him shiver, or fear.

"Who's there?" He asked, his tone guarded.

"Oh sir! You must help me! My wife, she's sick ya see, and we've just run out of water. Can you please help us?" The man on the other side pleaded, coughing and retching. He was clearly sick himself as well. Knowing this, Zach visibly relaxed. It was just a man needing some fresh water.

"Give me just a second to unlock the door," he called out, reaching for the keypad on the side of the wall. Just as he went to enter the first few numbers, a hand grabbed his, yanking it back.

"Don't!" Owen hollered, Zachary jumping in surprise, whirling around to see Owen standing there, gun in hand.

"Owen. . .whats gotten into you! The man is sick, he needs help," Zachary retorted, clearly aghast at his boyfriends actions.

"He's sick Zach. We don't know with what! What if he has this flu that's been going around, you could expose us both," he whispered in reply, holding the gun at his side as he blocked the keypad. Peering from the gun back to Owen's stern face, Zachary felt a little bit of himself break on the inside.

"Is this who we've become? People who won't even help someone in need?" He pondered, Owen's gaze falling to the floor in response.

"Zachary, please understand. I couldn't live with myself if something happen to you. Look at it from my point of view," Owen pleaded in return, Zachary's chest heaving with a heavy sigh in turn.

"I know, but we have to do something. We still have plenty of water from that emergency kit the hotel passed out. Can't we find a way to give him some? His wife and him need this water. What if it was me?" Zachary asked, Owen peering back up into his gaze with a stern look of his own.

"That's not fair," he remarked coldly, fist clenching the weapon in hand.

"It's plenty fair. If it was me, you'd stop at nothing to make sure I was taken care of," Zachary replied, adamant on his stance. A few tense seconds passed between the two, both of them unending in their gaze upon the other. After several more seconds, Owen finally sighed before setting his pistol down on a nearby side table.

"Back away from the door and move down a few doors, we will place some bottles just outside the door! Got it?" Owen called out, the man on the other end uttering some inane reply before the sound of shuffling grew more distant. Peering through the peephole, Owen motioned for Zachary to go and grab the water. Not wasting anytime, the twenty-year old made haste and ran off, returning with several bottles. Zach watched as Owen opened the door, peering down both ends of the hall before placing the water down. Closing and locking the door behind him, he turned around and gazed at Zachary, who’s frown from before was now replaced with a soft smile.

"Bless you! Thank you gentlemen!" The man called from the other end, his voice getting further and farther off.

"Thank you," Zachary whispered, Owen nodding his head before stepping forward and grabbing him, pulling him close. Wrapping his arms around the muscular man's chest, Zachary reveled in the warmth Owen provided him. With one hand curled around his waist and the other firmly nestled in his hair, he felt protected and safe. Just as he did moments before.

"Don't scare me like that again. . .okay? If something happens, make sure I'm there with you to asses the situation," Owen demanded firmly, Zach nodding into his chest.

"Attention residents! Attention residents!"

Both Owen and Zach peered up and at the window, instantly alert. Leading the way, Owen walked up to the glass and pulled the curtains back, peering down into the street down below where a military convoy was passing.

"Due to increased rioting, the military has issued a city wide curfew. Anyone out past curfew will be shot on sight. I repeat, anyone out past curfew will be shot on sight. For your protection, we advise you to remain indoors and lock your doors and windows. Martial law has now been enacted! This is for the safety of Britain and her people!"

Reaching his hand over, Zachary grabbed Owen's and squeezed it tightly. He looked on at downtown London, where several fires were now burning in various buildings. Like birds of prey, helicopters buzzed over the city. Gunshots could be heard on the wind, emanating from somewhere within the maze of glass and steel. That's when it happen. One by one, the buildings of London went dark. The lights flickering with their last bit of juice, before fading all together. Zach felt his eyes widen, watching the lights go out, as if someone had simply flipped the switch. Within minutes, the only light in the city was from the glow of several burning buildings. London had gone dark for the first time in over four hundred years, and somewhere deep down, Zachary knew the lights weren't coming back on.

"The whole damn electrical grid must be failing," Owen whispered, astonished and terrified at the same time.

"It's not going to get any better is it? It's only going to get worse," Zachary whispered, the fear evident in his tone. Owen turned his gaze onto his younger boyfriend, fear gripping his heart with a iron fist.

"I think you’re right Zach. . .I honestly think you’re right," he whispered in reply, tugging the shorter of the two closer to him in a protective manner. Shutting the curtains again, Owen directed them both back to bed. There was nothing they could do, not until daylight. Lifting the sheets and comforter, Owen let Zachary crawl into bed first before crawling in himself, drawing the blankets up to their chests. It went without question when Owen tucked his pistol under the pillow, both of them feeling safer with it close by. With the power out and the sounds from outside, it took all their will power to try and fall back asleep once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think! Leave some love, it makes my day!


	5. London Has Fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With London overrun, Zach and Owen must make a mad dash to escape the city before it’s too late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I worked long and hard on this guys! Please leave some love!

"You've reached Karen and Scott Mitchell, we aren't free right now. Leave your name and we will get back with you!"

Zachary felt his chest constrict, a lump growing in his throat. Leaning against the bathroom wall, he let himself slide down to the floor. Owen had been gone for awhile now and he figured this would be the perfect time to do this.

"Hey you two. . .it's me. I really wish you'd pick up. I-I miss you. So much. I don't know where you are. . .but I hope you’re okay. Owen and I are in London right now. It's bad. That's one of the reasons I'm calling one last time. This may be goodbye, and for some reason I can't think of anything to say, other than I love you. Both of you. Owen has kept me safe. You'd both be proud of him," Zachary chuckled, his eyes starting to shimmer with tears. "I love you mom. I love you dad. I hope you’re safe. . .wherever you are," he finished, clicking a button on his communicator, the call disconnecting. He continued to sit there, the darkness overwhelming him. He knew deep down that the chances of his mother and father being alive were slim, but he couldn't go on without saying goodbye. It was just Owen and him now, for however long they had. The world was crumbling around them both, and he knew before long that it would be a race to survive each day. He wasn't sure he was fit to survive in a world like that, but he'd have to try. For both of them.

"Zach! Where are you?!" Owen's voice rang out from the other room, Zachary springing to his feet instantly. He was still in his towel from his brief shower, the hot water having gone out with the electricity two nights prior. Opening the door, he was greeted with the sight of Owen packing their clothes frantically.

"What's wrong?" He questioned, concern washing over his face as he watched on.

"There is a evacuation bus downstairs. The city is evacuating. We have to go. Get dressed! Come on!" Owen snapped, Zachary's eyes going wide before dashing over to the dresser and grabbing a outfit to wear. He knew to dress comfortably, not knowing how long it would be till he could change again. Owen was already standing by the door, bags in hand. They both rushed into the hallway, doors to many of the rooms having been left ajar. Several of the rooms were in the same state of disarray as the previous one before it. He followed after Owen, both of them bursting into the dimly lit stairwell. Emergency lighting cast a faint glow amongst the walls, barely enough to light one section let alone a whole stairwell. Where was everyone? He'd figured that the whole hotel would be racing to get to the bus. They both took two steps at a time, racing down the steps as fast as they could. That's when it happened. He slipped across a particular step, the floor slick with a crimson substance. Kneeling down in the liquid, the stench hit his nose first. Death. This was blood. He could almost taste the copper, it was so pungent. Owen was there in a split second though, pulling him up and practically throwing him down the steps. Several bloody handprints marked the walls of the stairwell around them, a struggle obviously went down here. Light suddenly burst into the stairwell, Owen holding the door to the lobby open. Jogging into the ground floor, Zachary squinted against the onslaught of sunlight. Everything was in shambles. Blood marked the walls and luggage carts were overturned here and there, bags strewn everywhere with their contents littering the floor. The front desk was cracked and broken in several places. What had happened? Peering around the room, Zachary's eyes finally happened upon one of the hotel bellboys standing by the counter, facing the other way.

"Excuse me, has the bus left?" Zachary asked with a sense of urgency, walking up to the man. No answer. Zachary was sure he had spoken loud enough. He reached his arm out to grab the man's attention, surely he had answers to his questions.

"Zach! No!"

The man twisted around without warning, blood dripping from his jaw. Zachary stared on in horror, a pair of bloodshot eyes gazing back. Then he lunged. The man was on him in a instant. Both of them went tumbling across the floor, the man's jaws snapping at him the entire time. He was screaming, trying to fight off the onslaught. The bellboy swiped his hands at Zach's face, scratching and clawing the twenty-year old several times. He lunged again, his jaw coming down around Zachary's upper chest with lighting quick speed.

"OWEN! Help me!" Zachary screamed in utter terror. A gunshot rang out, blood splattering across his face. The bellboy went limp, slumping off to the side. Zachary crawled out from under the body, desperate to be far away from the deranged corpse. Claw marks marred his neck and face. He was covered in blood, unsure of who's it was. Owen was there, picking him up.

"Are you hurt!?" He asked, terrified of the answer.

"Let's just go!" the young brunette muttered through clenched teeth. His body was alight, every nerve ending burning with pain. Holding onto Owen for support, they both raced out of the hotel and onto the streets of London.

"Wait! Please wait!" Owen called out desperately, the bus starting to pull away from the curb. It stopped, much to both of their relief. Before Zachary could say or do anything, Owen was ushering him into the bus and into a seat. His body was high on adrenaline, the fight replaying in his mind time after time. He gazed out the window as the hotel got further and further away. A thick black haze filled the skies over London, much of the city burning at this point. Bodies littered the street, both military and civilian. Several cars they passed were nothing but burnt out husks, fire still smoldering inside. Zachary watched it all pass with a look that said it all. It wasn't over. It was just beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to let me know what you think!


	6. Whispered Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With London gone, Owen must rely on the last evacuation out of the country to secure Zach’s safety. His only challenge now is to get there in time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I shoveled out several chapters today that I had backlogged for the last couple months. That way it gives you guys more than one chapter to start with and gets you enveloped into the story. I really hope you’re enjoying the story so far! Please leave some love and thoughts!

Anger. Fear. Apprehension. Owen poured over the racing feelings inside himself, trying to find one in particular to focus on. Love. In the end, he focused on love. It was the love he held for Zach that was driving him forward at the moment, preventing him from succumbing to the world outside. The British countryside passed in a dark blur, moonlight filtering down from the thick clouds overhead. It had been four hours since the mass exodus from London. Four hours of aimlessly driving, hoping for a respite from the world outside. Owen sighed heavily, running his fingers through tufts of brown hair. Peering down into his lap, he felt the tugs of a smile beginning to form. Zachary was fast asleep, exhausted from recent events. He rubbed his fingers over the thick gauze that wound it’s way around Zachary’s neck and face, feeling a pang of guilt. If he had only been paying more attention, or reacted faster. He was partly to blame, he knew this. Worrying his bottom lip, he turned his attention back to the world just outside the glass window. Time was running out. He needed to get Zach and him to the rendezvous point, before it was too late.

“Do you remember the night we met?”

Owen snapped his attention back to his lap at the sound of the familiar voice, where Zach was staring at him, his lips pulled into a thin line.

“I remember that you spilled a fifty dollar drink on my sixty dollar shirt,” Owen teased, smiling to himself as Zachary let out a breathy chuckle.

“I remember not being able to take my eyes off of this attractive man sitting at the bar,” Zachary replied, moving himself to a sitting position as he leaned heavily against the older of the two.

“Oh ya? Tell me about this dude,” Owen remarked, going along with the ruse.

“Well, he was wearing this tight black button up and these equally tight black jeans. He was a total hottie, and yet, I felt so intimidated,” Zachary remembered, drawing soft circles into Owen’s arm with the tips of his fingers.

“He does sound hot, keep going,” Owen chuckled, liking the way Zach giggled before clearing his throat and sighing.

“Well, I was so adamant on forcing myself to go up to talk to him, that I didn’t bother to notice that my shoes were untied,” Zachary continued, Owen remembering the nightly fondly.

“I bet that must’ve came back to haunt you,” Owen remarked, Zachary rolling his eyes as he moved his fingers to continue tracing circles into Owen’s chest.

“It did. Because the moment I went to talk to him, I ended up tripping over myself and spilling my drink all over him. You should’ve seen my face, I was mortified. I was for sure that this man was going to scream and yell. . .but you know what he did?” Zach asked, Owen’s smile stretching from ear to ear at this point.

“Tell me, what did he do?” Owen smiled, pressing his face into the mop of brown hair currently resting on his shoulder.

“He turned around. . .helped me up. .and checked me over for any injuries. All the while asking me if I was okay. I couldn’t believe it. I had just spilled my drink all over this hunk of muscle, and yet he was worried about me. Of all people. . .he was worried about me,” Zachary tapered off, his smile cracking before disappearing all together. Owen was no longer chuckling, instead, his grip had tightened around the brunette next to him.

“I’m scared Owen,” Zachary whispered softly, slowly gripping the fabric of Owen’s shirt.

“You know what I remember?” Asked Owen, taking a deep breath as he pulled Zachary in closer to him.

“What’s that?” The twenty-year old inquired, feeling the prickle of tears forming in his eyes.

“I remember wanting to turn around and deck the idiot that had spilled his drink all over me, but the minute I did. . .I saw these chocolate brown eyes I could never forget. They were filled with so much. .innocence. In that moment, I knew I’d been captured. This kid was laying out in front of me, choking on his own words, and I knew I had to do something. So I picked him up, checked him for injuries, and then I just stared into those eyes. All night long. Somewhere along the road, I began to fall in love with that man. He had this spell over me. He made me weak, in a good way. It’s been two years since that night, and not once have I gotten tired of looking into those eyes,” Owen finished, leaning back as he stared at Zach who was now avoiding his gaze. Reaching forward, he gripped the man’s chin and directed his gaze forward until they were eye to eye. A tense silence filled the void between the both of them, Zach’s anxiety bubbling just below the surface.

“I love you Zach,” Owen whispered, moving his hand to cup his boyfriends cheek. Zachary leaned into the touch, a solitary tear finally breaking free and cascading down the skin of his cheek.

“I love you too Owen,” Zachary said next, shivering as Owen’s thumb came up and wiped the tear away.

“I promise you, we will get through this. I won’t let anything happen to you. Alright?” Owen sighed, smiling as he pressed his forehead against Zach’s. They stayed that way, Zachary holding back his tears in favor of this moment. Then it was there, the ghostly feeling of lips brushing against his own. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips against Owen’s as the larger man gripped his waist and held him there. Their lips moved in tandem, Owen’s stubble tickling the skin of Zachary’s lips. There was a heat behind the kiss itself. Not lust, but pure unfiltered love. The moment was suddenly broken as Zachary broke out into a coughing fit, leaning back as he hacked into the sleeve of his hoodie. Concern replaced the look on Owen’s face as he rubbed circles into Zachary’s back. After what seemed a eternity, the coughing finally subsided and Zach drew his arm away. He suddenly felt increasingly tired, his vision starting to blur before correcting itself.

“Are you okay?” Owen asked tentatively, still rubbing the smaller brunettes back.

“Ya. .I just. . .don’t feel so good. Do you have anymore pain medicine?” Zachary asked, rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands. Owen grabbed their bag and rifled through it before producing the small orange bottle of pills. He watched as Zachary popped two and followed it with a swig of water, the twenty-year old leaning back into his seat. Owen took notice of how pale he was getting, the physical strain of everything taking it’s toll on the younger man. Sighing, he pulled the sickly man into his embrace and rubbed circles into the crook of his back. Within minutes, the medicine had kicked in and Zach was once again fast asleep. Returning his attention back to the British countryside, Owen gnawed at the inside of his cheek before reaching into his pocket and producing his communicator.

“Be there at sunrise. No sooner and no later. We’ll meet you there,”

Sending the text, Owen pocketed his device once again and returned to nuzzling Zach close to him. If he noticed the increasing fever his boyfriend was developing, he said and did nothing. He couldn’t focus on the now, he had to focus on getting Zachary out of the country. To safety. Come hell or high water, he made a promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave some love!

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is just the origin, profile and analysis of the virus. To get to the main story, keep reading! Please leave love and comment!


End file.
